


Paris

by KarterAwsten



Category: As It Is (Band), Bandom
Genre: Band Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterAwsten/pseuds/KarterAwsten
Summary: Ronnie smiled as he felt Pattys hand slide into his.Based on the pictures of Patty and Ronnie from Instagram.





	Paris

Ronnie smiled as he felt Pattys slim hand slide into slightly larger ones. He could feel the slight calluses over the smaller palm and fingers caused by years of playing guitar, the small cuts that were created the week before while they were cooking vegan tacos. The metal of the hair tie that Patty had on his wrist felt cold against Ronnies warm skin. He felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach, a feeling that he knew hed never get bored of. He looked across at the younger male and felt his smile go bigger. 

Pattys black hair was swept widely across his hairhead, even with his beanie on. The small black wisps of hair that escaped the rest of the dark hair rested just above his eyes, no matter how many times the younger had pushed them out of the way, and slightly smudged his eyeliner in an adorable way. Ronnie could see the small imperfections in his face, how Pattys lips were ever so slightly chapped from the breeze and the end of his nose that was slightly red from being in the cold for too long. There were small goosebumps along his neck and across the bottoms of his arms that weren't covered by the deep black denim jacket he wore, the one that once belonged to Ronnie but Patty had taken it for himself. 

It had been over 4 years since they had first kissed, on the last day of warped tour. When Ronnie, despite his nerves, walked over to the brit and gently leaned in and left a faint kiss on his lips. But then Patty had to leave and fly back to the UK, leaving both parties crushed. However after two years of them talking a lot over facetime and a lot of texting, they decided to give long distance a go and havent looked back since. Then the opportunity for Ronnie to join first as a touring member and then a full time member of the band arised and the couple jumped at the chance to be able to spend more time together. 

Now the couple were on their third tour of the year, supporting for Enter Shikari through the European dates. The band had a free day in Paris due to not playing the show that night and decided to go out and explore the city for a few hours, or at least thats what Patty thinks.

After weeks of planning, Ronnie struggling to find the right ring and moment to do it, he planned to do it with the eiffel tower in the background and the rest of the band around them. Ben had the simple black ring in his jacket pocket waiting for the moment that Ronnie asks for it. 

Ronnie could feel himself start to slightly shake with nerves, the sick feeling in his stomach getting worse. His legs felt like jelly as he forced himself to carry on walking to the area where he decided to propose. He felt the slight tap on his back and then the ring box be forced into his hand, the soft velvet feeling like fire. 

He grasped Pattys hand tighter in his and started to slow down, being in direct shot of the powerfultower behind them, before grinding to a hault. He took a deep breath and looked up, seeing Pattys eyes sparkling in the city lights looking confused and inquisitive as to why they stopped. Ronnie looked past him to see the knowing smiles on everyone's faces and took another deep breath as he held both of Pattys hands in his. 

"Patrick Thomas Walters" he said with a small chuckle, the lead singers full name always making him laugh "you have made me one of the happiest guys alive. Everyday when I wake up next to you if that in a hotel room or our bed or being crammed into one of the tiny bunks on the bus, I cant help but smile and everything feels better. I rememeber the first time I saw you, when you was walking through the traffic lot in California and you had your brown floppy hair and your big smile and I couldnt get you out of my head. It took me till the last day to finally work up the courage to finally come and kiss you, it was the best decision of my life. " Ronnie could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes " but then you had to go home to england and we lost contact, it was the worst moment of my life. Until 3 months later I had a message from you on twitter and we started talking again. After countless hours on FaceTime to eachother and late night phone calls I fell in love with you and I fell hard. When Okay. Came out I remember sitting on FaceTime to you while you were in floods of tears while reading all the tweets of people getting the album and I felt so proud. " He felt Patty grip is hands tighter as small tears started to fall from his eyes. "After you asked me to move to brighton with you for our two year anniversary Id never felt like it before. I remember when we walked into the pet shop and got Kirk together, then later got Ponyo and Sosuke and I can never forget the smile you had when we got them. One of the worst feelings Ive ever had is when I got that call saying that you had a blood clot in your arm and how you was trying to stop surgeons operating on you so you perform in London. When I sat there and injected enoxaparin into your arm, id never felt so annoyed at a person before. " Ronnie let go of Pattys hand to wipe the tears that were falling down both of their faces. "But as soon as I saw you walk out on the stage I knew it was the right decision, youre at home on stage. Then I had the chance to come on tour with you and im so glad I did. Getting to see you every night play stages and hear people scream your lyrics back at you was an experience that I never understood, till I was stood next to you on that stage. We've had our ups and our downs, theres no disputing that. Weve fought and weve argued, but its always been over silly stuff. When you asked me to officially join the band, I cried into your shoulder for an hour until saying yes. Ive never been accepted into a family with such open arms and I cant believe that the floppy haired guy in a California parking lot could mean so much to me. I dont know what the future has in store for us but I know I want to spend my future with you. I want to have a cute house together in brighton and maybe have kids together. " Ronnie took a deep breath before getting the ring out of his pocket,opening the box and getting down on one knee. "I want to be with you, you are my happy space. You make me feel like I belong and I want this feeling to last forever. So Patrick Thomas Walters would you do me the honour of being my husband?" 

Tears were pouring out of Pattys eyes, eyeliner slightly smudged from the tears and the biggest smile Ronnie had ever seen. He fell to his knees wrapped his shaking arms around Ronnies shoulders and just kept nodding, not able to speak a word. Ronnie laughed into his now Fiancees shoulder and slowly slid the ring onto his finger before pulling them both up and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
